<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Rain by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204175">Forever Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Description Heavy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gen, Gen Work, Home, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen, Not Beta Read, Rain, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, it pours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please listen to <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5fCDWDX2Kv9jc1s7nZfzOi?si=LBSe8Z0URZGqqvQAKS9jUg">forever rain by rm</a> while reading this ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When it rains, it pours. The sky unfolds upon itself, the clouds ripping open from every pore as water oozes from every crack and crevice. It has not stopped raining in Tokyo for the past week, a freak incident that normally doesn’t happen in the chilly month of November, and Akaashi is exhausted. Stress has lived comfortably in the juncture between his shoulders for almost the last decade, but lately it has been more noisy and annoying than normal, banging pots and pans in its kitchen and dropping metal racks in the comfort of its home. He really should get Osamu to post an eviction notice with his utterly divine back massages, but his boyfriend is stuck in Hyogo, stuck there until he manages to figure out why business dropped in his store there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people in Tokyo always move fast, but they move even faster in the chilly autumn rain. They’re caught up in life’s too fast rhythm, running after something that’s constantly out of reach, the tips of their fingers barely grazing against the back of it, but never fully able to grab onto it and pull it into their open, outstretched hands. The umbrellas bloom like Brahma Kamal flowers in the thick of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, the rain pours down with an unrivaled vehemence and urgency just like the people below it as if there is never enough time, never a single moment where the condensed precipitation can take a breath and watch the world around it blossom into vivid life as it falls slowly, gently, sweetly to the ground. The ice cold drops prick into Akaashi’s skin in an almost bruising manner as he hurries from the metro station to his apartment. He too is no exception to the too fast Tokyo people and the too fast rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi has to force himself to always be running, because time has never treated Akaashi gently. He knows that it hates him with a passion born from the depths of hell. Time wants to rip into his body and tear out his bones with its bare hands and bare fingernails and wrench them open with nothing more than its bloody teeth and fangs and suck out all the fat, spongy marrow. This violence manifests itself in Akaashi’s in the form of suddenly moved up deadlines and too heavy, teetering target dates, but somehow, Akaashi has managed to survive time’s immense desire to break him for 22 years so far. He’s not sure he can hold on much longer. Akaashi can tell in the way how pain shoots through his carpal tunnels like an corrosive arrow every time he writes down notes for his mangaka and how his back muscles tense up fitfully every time he tilts his head downward to his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like time and the rain both want to shatter Akaashi into a million fine glass pieces today. The rain doesn’t stop to ask Akaashi if he’s doing well like how it has been for the past week. Thunder slashes through the thick, heavy air like the caustic caws of crows, viciously assaulting Akaashi’s eardrums. The soles of his shoes threaten to sever themselves from the body of his shoes as he runs along the concrete city street, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his now soaked shoes slapping against the pavement joining the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the thunder lurking around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s only been out on the street for a mere ten minutes, but water clings onto him, dripping down and pooling into the hollow of his collarbones. He fumbles around for a couple of minutes in front of his front door, the rain still stabbing savagely into his skin, because he’s a fucking fool who now has to look around for his misplaced keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enters his apartment, dripping rainwater all over his precious hardwood floors, and strangely enough, the lights are on. Although the rain has blurred over his glasses, Akaashi is not so blind that he cannot discern a mop of inky black hair covered by a cap just as dark in the middle of his kitchen. A thin, cotton tee stretches over the expanse of Osamu’s back, his corded muscles rippling underneath it, as his deft fingers work quickly and efficiently to shape unmoulded rice into perfectly equilateral triangles. Akaashi doesn’t stop himself from running over to where Osamu is and launching himself into his boyfriend’s back even though he’s soaked to the bone, his arms wrapping around the other’s torso. Osamu doesn’t ask any questions, he just continues to hold tightly onto Akaashi as the tears roll down his burning cheeks. He doesn’t even know why he’s crying. Warmth radiates from his boyfriend, slowly seeping into Akaashi’s rain-chilled bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’M here. I gotcha,” Osamu murmurs, the words rumbling through him due to their close proximity, as Akaashi shakes like an autumn leaf in the swirling wind. His comforting Kansai ben accent is a welcome relief from the loud booming of the thunder and the repetitive slapping of his shoes. Osamu smells like sweet, juicy mixed berries with a tart and sour nuance. He smells like <em>home</em>. Akaashi knows that the concept of forever doesn’t exist, but in moments like these with Osamu by his side in this ashy world, he thinks he would do anything to carefully preserve a forever with Osamu, even if that includes wrenching it out from between time’s vise like grip. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading i hope u liked it!! feedback of any type aka comments kudos etc is always welcome :D</p><p>the title is from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5fCDWDX2Kv9jc1s7nZfzOi?si=LBSe8Z0URZGqqvQAKS9jUg">forever rain by rm</a> </p><p>im on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/oikawabratz">@oikawabratz</a>!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>